barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Count Me In!
Count Me In! is the 16th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids bring collections of things to school for Show and Tell and end up counting everything from Stephen's hats to the toy cars BJ and Baby Bop have brought. Stella tells the Russian folktale "Stone Soup," about the importance of sharing. At the end, Emily has a surprise for everyone for Show and Tell from Miss Etta. Educational Theme: Counting and Sharing Stories: Stone Soup Cast #Barney #Baby Bop #BJ #Hannah #Stephen #Emily #Jill #Chip (cameo) #Miss Etta Kette #Scooter McNutty #Stella the Storyteller Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #A Great Day For Counting #Taking Turns #Sharing Together #Number Limbo #Numbers, Numbers #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *Chip makes a cameo appearance in this episode. *Stone Soup was also told in the home video What a World We Share. *Jill never appeared with Linda. *This was the only time Jill appeared with Chip, Hannah, Stella the Storyteller, and Stephen without glasses. Just like Kenneth, who was portrayed by Nathan Regan, he only appeared with Stella the Storyteller in one episode also. *Hannah wear the same shirt from We're All Friends. And the same clothes from Alice in Wonderland. And a long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from BJ's Hats and Consequence. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same shirt from Good Job! and the same clothes from Who Took the Cookies. And a half pony tail. *Jill wear the same clothes from A Hunting We Will Go (episode), Let's Be Friends, We're All Friends, Hansel and Gretel and Rumpunzel. And a little long hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue and There Twins Ashley has a Twin!. And a short hair. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Who Took the Cookies". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Playing Music Video with Friends". Clip from Count Me In! Episode # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Fun & Games' version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games) # Many Rocks! (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Numbers! Numbers!) # Hi Stephen (1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Hats! (Barney Safety) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Barney Safety and Let's Go for a Ride!) # Barney comes to life (Let's Go for a Ride!) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Let's Go for a Ride!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney My Yellow Blankey (1996 version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Barney's Fun & Games) # Emily's someting special a surprise for cookies having a surprise! (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun!) # Barney I love you (What a World We Share's version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from What a World We Share and Any Way You Slice It) # Baby Bop and BJ leave from First Day of School! (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from First Day of School!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Are We There Yet?'s version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Are We There Yet?) # Barney comes to play (Come Blow Your Horn!) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Come Blow Your Horn!) # Barney Says Segment (Count Me In!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!'s version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (This Way In! This Way Out!) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!) # Barney End Credits (Up, Down and Around!'s version) (Clip from Count Me In! and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) Audio from Count Me In! Episode # Barney Theme Song (Count Me In!'s version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Count Me In!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Count Me In!'s version) (Clip from Are We There Yet? and Audio from Count Me In!) # Barney comes to play (Count Me In!) (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from Count Me In!) # Barney Says Segment (Count Me In!) # And remember, I Love You! (Count Me In!'s version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Count Me In!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (Count Me In!) (Clip from BJ's Really Cool House! and Audio from Count Me In!) # Barney End Credits (Count Me In!'s version) (Clip from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from Count Me In!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation